


Fight Me

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [16]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val Casey refuses to believe that Lucy Tracy is "all right".  A Tumblr prompt fic with the prompt "fight me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribbles97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/gifts).



“Fight me,” Lucille Tracy said, looking Val straight in the eye as she said it.

“Damn right, I will, Lucy!  You don’t double over in pain like that for nothing!  And I don’t care if this is number five – something’s wrong.”

“There is nothing wrong.  It’s not time yet.  I must have slept in the wrong position and pulled a muscle in my side.  I’m fine.  Baby is fine.  See!  I’m standing up.  No pain.”

“You have tears rolling down your cheeks.”

“I’m angry.”

“You’ve bitten through your lip.”

“Well, it was sudden.  _But I am perfectly fine_.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Lucy looked around to make sure that there were no offspring present, and explained exactly what she thought of her friend’s opinion.  Extensively.  And using language that was not fitting for a mother of four – nearly five – children.

**_Six hours later_ **

Val looked at Lucy as she cuddled her new son, her other four boys gathered around cooing at the newborn. 

“I told you so.”


End file.
